legends_of_fialikfandomcom-20200214-history
Emanuel Fialik
Emanuel "Emu" Fialik is the most hostile and malevolent entity across all of perceivable space-time. Emanuel is a genderless, primordial death-being, conjured by physical forces which predated the big bang. Due to its immense power, Emanuel Fialik is considered a God. All religions (i.e: Islam, Christianity, Buddhism, Hinduism, Judaism) have unknowingly been referring to Emanuel Fialik - all Gods (i.e: Jehova, Allah, Vishnu, Xenu) are actually modeled off Emanuel Fialik, but not by intent. It has been discovered that since the inception of the very first religions, Fialik has been psychically manipulating people in to modelling religions around it, hence making it the ultimate God. Connection to Humanity Sometime in 1804, Emanuel Fialik descended from its stolen Type VII Invader Mothership in larval form, and landed somewhere on Greifswalderstraße, Berlin. Between 1807 and 1902, Fialik killed and consumed over 6,213 (known) people. There are at least 3,000 cases of missing people within the same area that were never discovered, but have been linked to Emanuel Fialik as potential victims. After acquiring roughly 6,000 human souls, Fialik began a 70-year hibernation stage, in which it slept deep within the Earth's core, feeding off the planet's thermal energy in the meantime. It is said (but not confirmed) that Emanuel Fialik used its psychic powers while hibernating in the Earth's core to influence the start of both World War 1 and World War 2. In 1972, Emanuel Fialik emerged from its slumber and dug its way out of the Earth's crust, returning back to Germany, and to Greifswalderstraße, where it later recorded his first musical endeavor with the German punk band, Ata. Emanuel wanted to do this, because it knew that music was the gateway to the human soul, and likewise, touching as many people as it can, Fialik could harvest millions of human souls if it was able to make the right sounds. Emanuel used its then-bandmates in Ata to record a few studio songs, after which it devoured them too, and kept their souls locked inside of its body. Known songs recorded with Ata include Gib Mir Deine Daten, and Mein Armeetrainingsanzug. After consuming the souls of the Ata members, Fialik moved on to bigger things. Its time in the world of rebellious German, DDR-era punk rock allowed it to make connections to other artists, including Christian 'Flake' Lorenz and Paul Landers of Feeling B, who would later join Rammstein in 1994. Since news of Fialik's alien origin was made public in 2010, some small pockets of humanity have embraced Emanuel Fialik himself as a religious figure of sorts, spawning multiple cults. Connection to Rammstein In 1993, five men in Germany broke off from their original bands to start something bigger and better. They founded Rammstein, and due to their prior ties to Emanuel Fialik, recruited it to be their manager. The process was slow, but eventually fruitful. Once the band was fully formed, and had recorded a few demos (Schwarzes Glas, Feuerräder and Rammstein) on to a tape, they played the tape to Fialik who, despite being an ultimate God-being, found their music to be unusual. At first, it disliked the sound, but over time, it grew upon it after it took the tape home to listen to it repeatedly. Eventually, Fialik realized how far the band could go, and it decided to accept the band's management offer, becoming their manager overnight. Fialik adopted Falco Richter's headquarters on Greifswalderstraße, in a club named Knaack Club, and used its soul energy to create a legendary "6-Track Demo 2", which was given to tour promoters, label owners, and other individuals for promotion. It is said that the faces on the band sticker on the front of the demo tape's artwork change sometimes; this is because there are human souls locked inside of it. Later, in 1996, Fialik organized a special concert for Rammstein which would be used to hypnotize the entire audience. In 2010, after 16 years of manipulating Rammstein to its own ends, Till Lindemann, the vocalist of Rammstein fought back after Emanuel Fialik's hypnosis over him mysteriously failed after Till drank an excessive amount of beer. Till Lindemann pinned Fialik against a wall while the rest of the band members tried to hold him back, but it was too late; Till pummeled Emanuel Fialik repeatedly in the face with a set of brass knuckles, knocking the God-being unconscious. During Fialik's period of unconsciousness, Lindemann was able to bring his bandmates back to their senses, and they all agreed to fire Fialik, thus ending its reign of tyranny over the band. Its grand plans to harvest the souls of millions of Rammstein fans would never be realized. After awakening in a mud-filled ditch in Leipzig, Fialik dug down in to the Earth's core a second time for another period of hibernation. Fialik only re-awakened three years later, in 2013 after getting a phone call from a journalist for an interview in which it pretended to be human again to trick the governments of the world in to believing that it is no longer a threat. After this interview, it continued its hibernation. United Nations Attention After private investigators searched the then-abandoned Knaack Club offices in 2010, they found various first-hand accounts of Fialik's actions (written by itself; these documents are where most of the information on this site is sourced from). When these entries were found, the investigators who found them passed them on to higher authorities, and before long, the United Nations were involved directly in the case. With the first-hand accounts in-hand, and all of the evidence being revealed by investigators, Emanuel Fialik was deemed a viable threat to all of humanity, and plans to contain and suppress it were put in order. Due to the fact that Fialik is currently in hibernation for another 60 or so years, no plans are currently in-action, however, when the hibernation time has elapsed, it has been decided that the use of thermonuclear devices, as well as chemical warfare, are acceptable courses of action against Fialik. The United Nations has not publicly released any statements regarding this situation; the majority of this information comes from leaked articles which have confirmed sources. As a result of the United Nations' attention on Fiaik, in 2010, the Obama Administration formed a task force specifically geared towards preventing Fialik's resurgence. Since Fialik's capture, following The Jeder lacht leak of 2019, the United Nations have been suppressing as much information about it as possible. In a leaked UN document, the details of Fialik's first containment unit were released. Methods Fialik's main method of mass-soul absorption is via music. Fialik will gain the trust of high-ranking musicians within a society, and will influence their music to change in a specific way: Fialik will embed binaural audio signatures in to distributed music which will generate a hypnotic effect in those that enjoy it (or, in some species, it will affect all listeners; this is due to differing psychology - the Xantirians are thought to have been exterminated via this process). After a significant portion of listeners have been hypnotized, Fialik will use a large amount of energy left over from the second stage of its hibernation phase to absorb the souls of all affected listeners. How this works is unknown, but proven. Since this soul absorption process actually takes energy away from Fialik, it immediately begins a second hibernation stage in order to render all of the millions of newly captured souls in to usable energy. Goals It is mostly unknown what Emanuel Fialik's goals are in the long-run. It is generally believed that Fialik wishes to remove all life from the universe, but for what reason, this is completely unknown. Only theories exist as to why this is the case; one of them being that Emanuel Fialik is the physical embodiment of Entropy, and wishes to prevent any advanced (or growing) civilizations from tampering with the universe in ways which may violate entropy. Form Fialik is a metamorphosing being; it comes in many forms, but its most common are its God-form, and its larval form. God-Form In his God-Form, Fialik takes on the shape of the species it is currently deceiving. In this case, Fialik presents itself as a human male. It is believed that Fialik takes its God-Form after the first member of a species which it has killed. It can be deduced that Emanuel Fialik's current form is based off the features of a man who lived in 1807 Germany. In its God-Form, Fialik retains the most power. Its eyes present themselves as black voids, and its mouth (sometimes), as a large, cheek-to-cheek grin. For unknown reasons, this grin effect is not constant. Larval Form Fialik's larval form is, in some ways, its true form. It is the form which he most consistently takes, and is not morphologically based on any particular species. In Fialik's larval form, the bulk of hibernation is achieved, as this is when most souls are absorbed, and must be renderred to usable energy. While not inherently based off any species in appearance, this form of Fialik's being is possibly best likened to that of a Hercules Beetle Grub. Intermediate Form Fialik also has a third, very uncommon form; the intermediate form between its god form and larval form. This form has only been seen briefly in some snippets of CCTV footage found in 2013, a week before Fialik's last interview with Berliner Morgenpost - it is speculated that in preparation for this interview, Fialik rushed to assume its human form, and in doing so, stopped its own metamorphosis in order to find more human souls to rush the process. He did this interview to trick the public in to believing that he is truly human, and not a threat to humanity.